I'll Always Love You
by CaileyZayaForever
Summary: The birth of Cailey and Zaya's daughters brings back memories, that Cody and Bailey regret and it brings Zack and Maya closer. What will happen? After all, a baby does change things but everything will be alright because I will always love you.


Suite Life: I'll Always Love You:

AN: I decided to write a one shot, but this will turn into a series. I hope you all like it.

I have a week until I'm supposed to leave for Florida, so my stories will be turned over to ZayaForever19951, she was happy to write a few chapters for me before I get into the swing of writing again.

July 26th, 2011, Boston Massachusetts, Mass General Hospital, 1:30am

Bailey Marie Pickett and Maya Elizabeth Bennett were expecting their two baby girls, Bailey and her boyfriend, Cody Martin named their daughter, Kayla Marie Martin, and Maya and her boyfriend, Zack Martin named their daughter, Victoria Rose Martin. They were all at the hospital getting ready to meet the baby girls.

Bailey's room, Cody was by Bailey's side as she was experiencing contractions. Bailey was now 38 weeks pregnant along with Maya. Maya was also in labor, just next door.

Bailey just turned 18 along with Maya. Zack and Cody are still 17 years old.

Bailey groaned as she looked at her boyfriend. "Cody?"

Cody looked at her. "Yeah?"

Bailey sighed. "Don't ever touch me ever again...This hurts so much!"

Cody nodded his head. "Alright…"

Bailey smiled slightly. "Thank you."

Cody looked at her with a questionable look on his face. "What? What do you mean?"

Bailey squeezed his hand. "Thank you for everything. Thank you for being here for me. Even if we had a rough time at first because we weren't back together...We just...Um, you know…"

He gave a smile. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

This was true. They weren't together when they had sex or when they found out they were expecting. They were broken up. It was so bad that they had bad feelings for each other, well most times, they were just smile at each other.

They had one nasty break up. It was back in August. (AN: I could be wrong but one Fanfiction had them broken up for six months. Again, I could be super wrong.)

It was their one year anniversary. The worst day in history. It was so bad that they had to break everything off. And, worst of all, it was in Paris, the world's most romantic places in the world. To this day, it still haunts them. Cody stupidity had London help him with the date for his and Bailey's anniversary, while some French dude was hitting on Bailey. It was an misunderstanding that went terribly wrong.

They still loved each other. That sure didn't change.

Nine months earlier, November 25th, 2010, Bailey was in her cabin when a timer went off. She sighed.

It has been a month since she and Cody, like hooked up and well, it wasn't planned, because they are broken up. It wasn't right, she knew that. But, she still lost her virginity to her ex boyfriend. Yep. That's what happened. It was sure normal…Nah, it wasn't.

She walked over to the sink that had the pregnancy tests. They were all positive.

She was pregnant.

Pregnancy. Great.

Damn, she was pregnant by her ex boyfriend.

How fun.

This will be a great news to break.

Bailey's eyes watered. She was heartbroken. She didn't know what to do. Abortion? Adoption? Keeping the baby? She wiped her eyes. How stupid could she be? Yes, she was smart, but this? She wasn't smart in. She wasn't ready to have a baby. She was only 17 years old.

She was going to be graduating high school and off to Yale was her dream. Now? She didn't even know what her dream was since she was now expecting a baby.

She wiped her tears that were falling down her face. She sat down on the bathroom floor, hugging her knees. She had so many thoughts in her head. Her head started to hurt.

"Ugh. What am I going to do? I...I can't raise a baby myself! I'm only 17! How stupid can I be? I am pregnant by my own ex boyfriend…" She groaned as she got up from the floor and walked out of the cabin.

She headed to the Sky Deck after washing her face. She had no words for herself after what she saw on the pregnancy test. Bailey couldn't believe it. She would have to tell Cody that she was pregnant.

Bailey walked up to Cody, who was folding towels. Her heart raced. It would get louder and louder as she tried to talk.

"Cody?" She finally spoke up.

Cody Martin turned around to see his ex girlfriend standing there.

"Yeah?"

Bailey sighed. "Um...Uh...I have to tell you...something."

He put down a towel and turned to face her again.

"What's up?"

She couldn't say anything. As much as she tried, nothing came out. Nothing. She would open her mouth, but nothing came out. She was so speechless that she thought she was going to pass out.

Cody was getting nervous. She wouldn't say anything. "Bailey?"

Bailey just couldn't do it. It would hurt him. He had his dreams too.

She ran away from him. She was hoping he wouldn't find her, but he ran after her.

"Bailey!"

Bailey shut the cabin door and stood behind it. She tried to breathe. She took a deep breath.

"He can't...I can't…"

She heard her name again.

"Bailey? Are you okay?"

Bailey just took a deep breath. Opening the door, she looked at him. With tears forming, she spoke up.

"Cody...I'm sorry…I'm pregnant with your baby…"

Cody was sure speechless. She was what? "What?" That's all he could say.

Bailey sighed. "I'm pregnant…" She breathed deeply. "...with your baby…"

Cody just stared at her.

Bailey's heart raced harder. "Okay...You can't say anything so...I guess you don't want anything to do with me…" She waited for him to say something.

Cody sighed. "Bails...I...I'm...sorry…"

She nodded. "Okay. That's it?"

He didn't say anything. She slammed the door in his face. "Go away, please…"

And, that's what he did. Making the worst mistake of his life.

Meanwhile, Zack, Cody's twin brother was sitting next to his new girlfriend, Maya Bennett.

Zack looked at her. "That's a plus sign, or am I just having trouble seeing?"

Maya sighed. "It's positive, Zack. I...I'm pregnant…"

Zack out his hands in his lap. "Shit…But...but, we used protection!"

Maya shrugged her shoulders. "Didn't work?"

Zack groaned. "Damn it. Mr. Moseby is gonna have a breakdown!" He wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry. "Shhh."

Maya buried her head in his shoulder. She just cried. Maya knew she wasn't ready to have a baby. But, that was happening.

Zack kissed her head. "We'll figure this out. I promise."

A few weeks later, January 14th, 2011, Bailey hadn't spoken to Cody since she told him about her pregnancy. She was heartbroken, but she decided to be strong for her baby. Maya and Bailey are now 12 weeks pregnant. Zack wasn't happy when his brother wouldn't be there for Bailey. He knew that Cody loved Bailey with all of his heart.

Bailey and London were on their way to Kansas for Bailey's grandmother's 90th birthday.

Meanwhile, on the boat, Cody, Zack and Woody were playing basketball with Kevin James and his buddy's. Of course, Cody's mind wasn't on basketball. It was on Bailey.

Bailey. He missed her so much. He wanted to be there for his baby. He wanted Bailey back.

He took his phone out after talking to one of the guys, calling Bailey's cell phone.

The next thing he knew she was screaming for him. He got scared when they got disconnected. He didn't want anything bad to happen to the love of his life and his baby.

Pickett Farmhouse, Kettlecorn, Kansas, Bailey and London ran onto the farm and both sighed.

Bailey was hugged by her father, then looked over and saw Cody standing there.

"Cody?"

Cody gave a smile. "I...I'm so happy to see you."

Bailey just sighed as Moose, her ex boyfriend walked behind her.

Clyde, Bailey's father smiled. "Bailey! Give Moose a hug." He said, too excited.

The next thing Bailey knew, she was picked up and then put down. "Uh, okay, I didn't know you were going to be here…"

Moose laughed. "I wasn't going to miss Grammy's 90th birthday!"

Clyde smiled. "Isn't he too nice?"

Cody shook his head as he smiled, almost smirking. "Uh huh. He's too great…"

Bailey hugged her mother. "Momma!"

Eunice smiled. "Hi, honey!" She smiled. "How are you doing?"

Bailey sighed. "I...I'm alright."

Eunice nodded. "Alright. How about you and London come help me with the inside?"

Bailey nodded. "Okay." She grabbed London's hand. "Come on, London."

Later, Bailey was cutting corn when Cody walked over.

"Bailey, I have to talk to you...or tell you something…"

Bailey looked up at him. "What?"

Cody sighed. "I didn't just come here because I thought you were hurt, I came here to…"

He was about to tell her everything, but then Eunice screamed when she saw a tornado forming.

"Twister!"

Cody screamed and then he, Clyde, Moose, Bailey, and Grammy Pickett all headed to the storm shelter.

Cody wanted Bailey back. That was his plan, but it might have to wait.

Soon, Moose and Cody begun to fight over Bailey and then, Bailey had a dream about the Wizard of Oz, where Cody tells her to follow her heart, like he did when she felt homesick.

That's when she remembered. Cody was always the right person to be with. That never changed.

Bailey told her dream after she was awake. She looked at Moose.

"Moose, you are a great guy…"

Clyde jumped in. "The best!"

Bailey sighed. "But, my heart belongs with Cody."

Cody looked at her in surprise. "It does?"

Bailey nodded. "I...I never stopped loving you…" She hugged him.

Cody smiled. "I never stopped loving you either…" He hugged her and then felt a small bump. He smiled down at her. He whispered in her ear. "Baby?"

Bailey nodded her head. "Uh huh."

Cody laughed as he layed his hand on her stomach.

Three hours later, after everything have had happened, Cody and Bailey were in each other's arms, Zack looked at Cody.

"What? Are you going to kiss her or do we have to wait another 6 months?"

Cody smiled as he kissed Bailey passionately.

Bailey was able to go back on the boat and Cody and Clyde are on good terms, which is kinda weird since he just found out that Bailey was pregnant.

At 20 weeks pregnant, the two couples found out they were expecting two baby girls. It was March by then, and everything was going well. Very smoothly.

Cailey decided to name their daughter, Kayla Marie Martin and Zaya decided to name their daughter, Victoria Rose Martin. They had a double baby shower.

Two months went by fast. The girls were hit by their third trimester. That means everything was very uncomfortable. That also meant that prom and graduation was around the corner. And, finally, everyone graduated.

Cody and Bailey got full rides to Yale, Maya was accepted to Chad, Africa for The Peace Corps, but she declined because she wasn't going to leave Zack and not have her daughter grow up without two parents and her own father.

The two couples told their parents the week after. They decided it would be a good idea.

Finally, two months later, Bailey and Maya are about to give birth to two beautiful baby girls.

Bailey gave a small smile. "I know. It's some story, huh?"

Cody kissed her head. "Yeah. It's our story, though, Bails."

Next door, Maya looked at her boyfriend. "What time is it?"

Zack looked at his watch. "Uh...1:45am."

Maya groaned. "Ugh!" She layed her head down and closed her eyes. "I hate this…"

Zack sat down next to her, taking her hand. "Maya…"

Maya opened her eyes, groaning. "What?"

Zack smiled. "I love you."

Maya nodded. "I love you too."

A few hours later, 9:45pm, same day, Bailey let out a loud scream as her parents walked inside. She moaned in pain as Cody talked to her softly.

"You're doing great, babe. I'm so proud of you."

Bailey nodded as she moaned. "Mhm…"

Cody looked up and saw them.

"Hi, she's a little out if it. They just gave her the epidural. She wasn't ready for it when she was six centimeters. She's at eight and half…"

Eunice nodded. "Alright." She walked over to her daughter. "Hey, sweetheart."

Bailey looked up and sighed. "Momma."

Eunice smiled softly. "Yeah, it's me."

Bailey frowned. "This hurts so much."

Eunice nodded as she kissed her head. "You're doing so well, sweetheart. Cody is doing his best of taking care of you and Kayla."

Bailey sighed. "I...I know."

Clyde turned to Cody. "Has she yelled at you yet?"

Cody nodded. "Uh huh. Yeah, she did."

Clyde began laughing. "Get used to it. She'll be yelling at you until your last kid."

Cody groaned. "Great…"

Next door in Maya's room, Maya was also at 8 and a half. Her parents just walked into the room.

Leigh kissed her daughter's head. "I didn't miss my granddaughter's birth."

Maya gave a small laugh. "I know. I wouldn't want you to, Mom."

Leigh nodded. "Good." She turned to Zack. "You take care of my baby for me, okay?"

Zack nodded. "I will."

An hour later, 10:45, Bailey and Maya were finally ready to start pushing.

Maya groaned, moaned and screamed as she started pushing for the first time. She squeezed Zack's hand

Bailey was also groaning, moaning and screaming as she pushed.

Her doctor, Dr. Adams and her daughter, Beth, who was a new doctor was taking care of Maya.

Dr. Adams smiled. "The baby's head is crowning! You're doing great, Bailey. Give me a big push!"

Bailey screamed as she pushed as hard as she could, while squeezing her boyfriend's hand.

Five minutes later, the room was filled with cries.

Their daughter was born.

Kayla was finally here.

Cody smiled. "She's gorgeous...I'll always love you, Kayla Marie."

Kayla Marie Martin: Born: July 26th, 2011, 8 pounds, 6 ounces and 16 inches.

Next door, Maya was sweating. "Zachary, I'm never, ever gonna let you touch me ever again!" She screamed as she squeezed his hand.

Zack's eyes watered. "Owww! Your hand, your nails!" He winced as he was almost on the floor in pain.

The next thing they knew, their daughter was born.

Victoria was finally here.

Zack smiled at his daughter. "I'll always love you, Victoria Rose..."

Victoria Rose Martin: Born: July 26th, 2011, 7 pounds, 6 ounces and 17 inches.

After the birth of their daughters, Cody and Zack walked out of the room, looking at each other.

Zack looked at his brother. "Are you ready for the rest of your life with a daughter?"

Cody shook his head. "Hell no. I'm so damn nervous!"

Zack nodded. "You read my mind...How will we deal with raising a daughter?"

Cody shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea, bro. All I know is if my daughter is just as beautiful as her mother, I'm in deep shit when she's a teenager…"

Zack groaned. "I feel you! I'll get zero sleep then, less than I am now…"

Cody sighed. "Great…" He smiled at his brother. "You ready to introduce our baby girls to their new family?"

Zack nodded. "Let's do it."

The two twin brothers went and got their daughters and both walked out to the waiting room.

"Everyone, we'd love for you to meet the newest addition of our family, Kayla Marie Martin and Victoria Rose Martin…"

AN: The squeal will be started written tomorrow. The first chapter will be right continued from this. Thank you for reading my very first one shot!

:) Keep an eye on the squeal!

Tbh, it's almost 1:30 in the morning here and this only took since 7:45 (NY time)

Okay, good night!


End file.
